


Lock The Door

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lime, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Yakuza AU!!Being assigned as partners on a mission for a drug and debt retrieval, Asahi and Nishinoya make it steamy up in the prep room.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 11





	Lock The Door

Azumane Asahi wasn't the most violent person when it came to civilians and annoying pricks around his neighborhood. He was a kind man in his 20s, peacefully living in a suburban neighborhood. 

But when night comes and work is calling, he can be the most ruthless man that's ever walked the face of the earth. He didn't kill without basis, but when he did, he made sure to do his job properly.

Sawamura Daichi is his boss and long-time friend. And this job was quite strange for him. 

"Daichi, I thought we agreed that I wouldn't involve or bring anyone with me? Especially Noya?" Asahi furrowed his brows as he read the job description. 

"I just figured with Nishinoya's speed and your accuracy, it'd be easier for you," he cleared his throat as Azumane looked at him, skepticism in his eyes as it ticked Sawamura off.

"Alright fine, and the target's location is at a gay bar, and I don't want it to seem suspicious okay?" Sawamura scoffs. 

"A-are you really making me play the gay card? In my job?" Azumane pretends to be hurt as Sawamura panics. 

Azumane didn't mind, in fact, he was quite excited to work with the one and only Nishinoya Yū, he just wanted to fuck with his friend's feelings. 

"I'll take the job either way," he takes the piece of paper and walks out of Sawamura's office. 

Taketora and Ryu walk into his office as they send a nod to Azumane. He sends them a sympathetic look as the door shuts. 'Those two were pretty battered up.'

He started making his way through the dark hallways of the underground drug factory Sawamura ran. 

They had their own quarters but were distanced from each other in case police ransacked the place. He makes a turn as he hands the paper over to Kiyoko. "You're working with your boyfriend Asahi?" Kiyoko asks as she hands him a folder with all the information they need. 

"Yeah, Daichi decided that it was a good idea," he sighs and waves off. He makes his way back out the corridor and makes a detour. His heart suddenly squeezes as he makes his way to his boyfriend's quarters. 

He smiles to himself as he remembers the time he met Noya. It was a bizarre incident, but he was glad it happened. 

Sawamura assigned him to go pick Noya up and when Azumane arrived, Noya suddenly jumped in the sunroof of the van Azumane brought with him. 

From that day, a really strange bond formed over Noya directly landing on a sunroof of a car.

He stopped in front of a door and just as he was about to knock, Noya opened the door and threw himself at Asahi. 

"Y-Yū!" he stammered as he caught the agile man. Nishinoya wrapped his legs around Azumane's waist as the larger man walks inside the room. 

He saw guns around the room and it looked like Noya was sharpening a knife before he arrived.

"You were busy?" Azumane places down the folder as Noya raises his head, still clinging to Azumane, "Yeah but I heard your footsteps," he brightly smiles. 

He lets go of Azumane and puts the knife in its sheath. "Daichi-san told me about the new mission," Noya sits on the table as Azumane locks him in place with his arms on both sides of Noya. "He did,"

Noya was used to this. Either Asahi would just lay his head on the shorter guy's shoulder or give him a quick peck on his forehead. 

They'd talk this way until it was time to leave. 

But maybe today was just different. 

Azumane didn't know himself, but he was feeling a bit more different than usual and caught himself staring at Noya's lips. Nishinoya on the other hand was blushing. The tension in the room felt heavy, and he was getting restless.

Before Noya could say anything, Asahi laid a hand on Noya's cheek and looked directly at Noya's pretty eyes. "May I? Yū?" 

Noya was more than happy to oblige, Azumane rarely initiated any kissing, and today was a rare occurrence for him. 

Azumane closed the space between them as their lips met for a brief second till Asahi decides that now was the right time to stick his tongue in Noya's mouth.

Noya, shocked at the action, was dazed for a second until he was able to process what was going on. Asahi, was making out with him. 

The sensation of Asahi's tongue on his was great. He felt like melting in his arms as their lips moved in sync, Noya's hands entangled in his boyfriend's long locks and Asahi softly biting the shorter male's lips. They broke away from each other, Noya's hands now on Asahi's bicep while catching his breath, 

"What's gotten into you?" Noya blushes as Asahi pulls him closer, "Do you wanna stop?"

"You wanna continue?" Nishinoya asks, surprised. "Asahi are you on drugs?"

Azumane laughs. "You know I don't do drugs Yū, I can stop if I overdid it," 

Noya shakes his head and gives Asahi a peck, "I'm not complaining," 

Asahi smiles and gives Noya smaller kisses on the lips as he makes his way to Noya's ears. He nips at the lobe as his small boyfriend grunts. "A-Asahi–" Noya gets cut off as Asahi gets back to his lips. 

This time, it was a bit sloppier as Asahi trails his tongue against Noya's teeth and then goes back to attacking Noya's tongue. He pulls away and lets Noya catch his breath and makes his way to kissing Noya's jaw. He nips at it slightly as the small guy slightly moans.

Asahi then reaches Noya's neck. Noya felt like he was gonna explode from the heat of the room. Asahi kept teasing the sensitive part on Noya's neck, leaving his boyfriend a grunting and squirming mess. 

Asahi started to unzip Noya's jacket, providing him with more room to tease him. 

He sucked on Noya's neck, making him moan as he left a bruise on his pale skin, "Ah looks like that was a sensitive spot," Asahi sweetly teased him as Yū blushes, "S-stop with the tea–"

"Hey guys it's tim– OH MY GOD, SORRY," Yachi walks into them and suddenly exits again. 

Azumane and Nishinoya blush as the small male pushes Asahi lightly and zips his jacket up. Asahi fixes his hair and lets Yachi in. 

"We're so sorry, Hitoka-san," Azumane apologizes as she makes her way in, a blush forming on her face.

"I-I'm also sorry for suddenly walking in but p-please lock the door next time,"

☆☆☆

The pair were able to successfully deliver the methamphetamine to their base. And as a celebratory drink, Sugawara gave them a bottle of champagne that the other base gave them.

Noya carries two champagne glasses and makes his way towards Asahi who was seated across the room. 

"Good job to us baby," he chuckles before squeezing himself in between Asahi's opened legs, his knees situated right in front of Asahi's crotch.

Asahi chuckles before taking the champagne glasses from Noya's hand, pouring the bubbly liquid into it. "Hey," he stops Noya's hand, "One drink okay?"

"Oh? Why so?" Noya runs his finger onto Asahi's chest but he grabs his writs gently, pulling him close before whispering, "I wanna continue where we left off earlier," he blushes. Noya's heart then starts beating rapidly.

"But I wanna do it when you're sober," Asahi states in a low voice, running a finger over the rim of Noya's glass, "What is it gonna be, Noya baby?"

Noya pushes Asahi away slightly. "Geez, you're too much for me babe," he laughs, "Are you sure you aren't the mucked up one here?"

Asahi kisses Noya's forehead, "I swear, I'm hundred percent sober,"

"Riddle me this then," Noya takes a sip of champagne, "Why do you seem so needy tonight?"

Asahi blushes at the question and buries his head in Noya's chest. Noya giggles and runs his hand on Asahi's long locks. 

"I- I wanna give you more love," Asahi shyly answers. Noya smiles down at him lovingly.

"You're so adorable babe," Noya gulps his drink down and lifts up Asahi's chin, "One drink," he smirks and closes the space between him and Asahi. 

Their lips meet but Noya immediately breaks away after remembering their initial mistake. "Did you lock the door?" 

Asahi cups Noya's face, "I did, don't worry," he looks back at Noya's lips and closes the space between them.

Noya was positioned a bit higher than Asahi as his hands stayed still on his shoulders. Their damp lips connected as Asahi's lush lips land against Noya's thin yet soft ones.

Asahi's hands run across Noya's back and to his ass cheeks, giving it a firm squeeze, making Noya grunt against his lips, his hands lowering to Asahi's chest.   
Noya spreads his legs and wraps it against Asahi's waist, pulling the taller male a bit lower. Asahi snakes his tounge in Noya's mouth, toying with his tongue.

Asahi could feel his dick harden as Noya wraps his arms around Asahi's nape, moaning while rubbing himself on Asahi's boner.

Their tounges clash for a few seconds before Noya unlatches from Asahi, gasping for air. His face was flushed red, breathing uneven. 

Asahi caresses his cheeks, looking at the lust-filled eyes Noya had. He runs a finger on his neck before starting to suckle on it.

Noya gasps while clasping a hand over his mouth. Asahi pulls his wrist down, holding it while he attacks Noya's neck with suckles and kisses that were sure to leave marks.

The ticklish yet pleasurable sensation leaves Noya writhing against Asahi's grasp as the latter moves lower and lower.

"A-Asahi," Noya calls out as he uses his tounge to flick Noya's nipple. 

He lightly presses his teeth in between Noya's nipple as the shorter male gasps and grabs his hair. 

Electricity fills Noya's body as the tingling sensation of Asahi's teeth resonates against his bare skin. 

"A-Asahi... it's getting painful," Noya grabs Asahi's hands before pressing it against his own bulge.

"Okay okay, I'll stop teasing now," Asahi smiles at Noya kindly before kissing him on the lips again.

Their tounges dance against each other, the soft sensation clashing against rough movements. Asahi reaches down and fumbles with Noya's zipper.

His dick springs out of his pants as Noya's slightly gasps at the sudden hit of cool air against his shaft.

Asahi breaks away momentarily to bring out his own member. 

He sticks his own beside Noya's before kissing him again. Their dicks twitch against Asahi's hand as he starts to stroke them with one hand.

Noya moans and whimpers against his mouth, gripping his shoulders as his open legs tremble against Asahi's torso.

Asahi breaks away from the kiss while Noya moans out loud, gripping Asahi's.shoulders while he throws his head back in pleasure.

"Ahh~ Fuck~" Noya moans out, thrusting his hips a bit up while Asahi grunts in pleasure. 

Asahi croons his neck downwards biting his lip in sheer pleasure while Noya keeps on noisily moaning out his name.

"Asahi~ Faster~," Noya arches his back towards Asahi. The latter complies and strokes both of their dicks faster. 

"Hnghh~ Asahi~ Ahhh~," he gasps out as precum starts leaking out the both of them. 

Asahi takes Noya's cheeks and moves it towards him. Their lips meet again as he strokes their members together. Noya could see sparks as the pleasure drives him mad.

Their messy saliva and precum spreading over was the least of their worries. Both of them wanted release as Asahi quickens the pace even more.

He feels the strain on his wrist but thankfully, Noya wraps his hands around Asahi and takes his place. 

Asahi disconnects from his lips, "Fuck Noya!" he gasps out as his free hand travels on his nape, bringing him in a kss once more.

Their kisses are more disconnected this time, detaching and reattaching sparingly as they both grunt and moan against each other's names.

"Asahi, I'm going to cum!" Noya throws his head back as he continues to stroke both of their members together.

Asahi grips down Noya's hips as his white fluid shoots out, Noya following afterwards with a loud moan.

He collapses on Asahi's chest as his taller boyfriend grabs a tissue nearby. He wipes the semen off him and Noya before kissing his forehead.

"You okay?" he asks as he wraps his arms around Noya's waist. He leans back a bit on the chair he was seated on.

"Asahiii~," Noya whimpers, "It isn't enough," 

Asahi blushes and covers Noya's eyes before giving him a kiss on his lips. "We're still at work," he frowns.

Noya was about to retort when Kiyoko, this time, knocks on Asahi's door. Noya sighs and gets off Asahi but gets grabbed by his large boyfriend.

"Asahi! What are you-" he panics when Asahi carries him and his bare bottom. Asahi approaches the door with Noya still perched on his waist.

Asahi approaches the door with a sly look on his face. "Yes?" he responds.

"Sugawara wants you to drop off some brothel workers over at Shiratorizawa," she explains.

Asahi leans closer on Noya's ear. "I'd continue soon baby," he kisses his cheek before setting Noya down.

He buckles up his belt and responds to Kiyoko, "Yes, I'll be right there,"

Noya lifts his pants up before pinning Asahi to the door and getting on his tiptoes.

He gropes Asahi's balls from his pants before pulling his collar down, "You better hurry up," 

Asahi smirks and pecks Noya on the lips before wearing his harness and gun belt. 

"You know me," he opens the locked door, "I'll be railing you before you even know it,"

**Author's Note:**

> Nishinoya Yū is the type to chug down an entire glass of champagne, you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
